This invention relates to drive connections between an engine and a power transmission, and more particularly, to such drive connections having a pair of meshing spline members incorporated therein.
From a manufacturing standpoint, splined or toothed drive connections are the most efficient. Generally, such connections will permit the components to be placed in drive relation by sliding them together at assembly. When one of the components is an internal combustion engine, the spline connection has transient torque loads imposed thereon. These loads can cause premature spline wear and noise within the drive system. As a result, many manufacturers have resorted to threaded fasteners to provide the drive connection. This results in increased assembly costs.